


【索香】弱点

by Whatthekey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthekey/pseuds/Whatthekey
Summary: 山治怕虫梗。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 29





	【索香】弱点

他远远看着金发男人跟在最后走着，面色不太好。他不自觉放慢了步子，注意到距离缩短的对方还向他投来疑惑的目光。 

众人一同在这片潮湿的森林里走了会儿，才找了块稍微大点的地方停下来商量事情。

可能是他时不时的注视让人在意，山治在他旁边小声地问：“到底怎么了？”

绿发男人闻言立刻皱眉：“是你怎么了吧？气色差得跟死人一样。”山治沉默了一下，又小声说：“真没事。你也看得出来我没受伤吧？”

的确，他一看到男人的气色差成那样就以为他们在森林里遭遇了什么难搞的人或事，但走近却能发现对方没有受伤的迹象，顶多就是衣服上少见的多了些灰尘。

怎么找只鸟还把人整抑郁了呢？索隆看着有一搭没一搭说两句话的男人，心里实在难以参透。

看来从厨子这里找答案是没有结果了。他决定等他们抓到那只可恶的south bird之后，就去找随行的人问问，毕竟那两人现在看着倒是挺正常的，唯独厨子是这副让人好奇的样子。

没曾想那只鸟傲慢过头，竟直直飞到视野范围里的一棵树上，还对着他们大展翅膀一阵怪叫，再配上那身滑稽的颜色，实在很容易激起人的怒意。

“靠，这只死鸟。”在乔巴兢兢业业翻译了一遍south bird的恶语以后，他听到山治愤怒地说了一句。

厨子今晚火气很大啊。索隆默默地想着。

他走到了长鼻子的狙击手旁边，此时大家都还在为考古学家轻松制服那只鸟而拍手雀跃，当然最起劲的还是仿佛起死回生的厨师，所以没什么人注意到这种地方。

“喂，乌索普，问你个事。”

“罗宾，干得好！”乌索普大笑两声，转过头来，脸上笑意还没消退，“什么事？”

“你们三个人单独去的时候发生了什么吗？”

“没什么特别的啊…大家不都是遇到了各种各样的奇怪动物吗？”

“那怎么厨子回来后脸色差成那样？”索隆更疑惑了。

“……差吗？”乌索普看了眼现在又围着橘发女孩并且扬言要保护她的男人，默默收回了视线，然后忽然间想起了什么似的，“不过看到他和娜美站一起，我倒是记得他们俩都被虫追得很惨……”

被虫？

绿发男人抿唇：“你在开玩笑？还是那虫特别特别大？”这座森林里最大的东西也就那个程度吧，他可不信厨子会怕这种大小的东西。

“一开始我也不信啊！”乌索普怕被山治听到，所以赶紧憋住了本已到喉咙口的笑声，小声说，“什么蜘蛛蜈蚣等等，连我都不怕，他和娜美被追了快有半座森林…！还一直喊我快把那些东西赶走，哎哟，可有意思了。”

简直难以置信。他看着长鼻子脸被憋得通红，知道不可能作假，但确实难以想象厨子的弱点居然是小虫类。整天踢人骂脏话的暴力厨师，也会因为怕虫而逃窜躲藏吗？

跟在航海士身边的男人，又瞥了一眼后方窃窃私语一般的两人，实在想不通这两人有什么话题能聊这么久，而且乌索普还笑成那样。

回到船上后，路飞第一个表示去了一趟森林太累了，想吃丰盛的夜宵，众人接二连三回应，就连两位少食的女士都表示了同意，金发男人立马拍胸脯说你们先去注意，饭很快就好。

“辛苦了！”大家稀稀拉拉地先暂时离开，山治刚撸起袖子，就发现绿发剑士默默地站在了他旁边。

“做什么？”

“……帮你洗菜。”他指了指摆在不远处的土豆。

山治惊讶地挑了下眉：“转性了啊！那你可得洗干净了。”

他一边洗着，一边瞄着身旁的人，感觉对方已经完全专注起来以后，他轻勾了下嘴角。

“喂，厨子，土豆里有虫在钻。”

“你把它弄掉不就好……”说着说着，金发男人似乎意识到了什么，脸色刷一下就白了，“你说，虫…虫子？”

“是啊。”绿发男人面不改色心不跳，“又黑又小，好几条，还在蠕动……”

“你他妈别说了！”山治的眼神完全变得惊恐，他甚至看得出来对方如果不是碍于自己，都快要忍不住用手捂住眼睛了。

索隆欣赏了一下对方的表情，然后才慢吞吞地说：“怎么了，难道你怕这玩意儿？”

“谁…谁会怕这种东西啊！”金发厨师抖了一下，表情变得扭曲了些，“单纯觉得恶心不行吗？”

差不多了吧？他想，能把对方变成这样估计也就这么一次了，除非下次厨子再在他面前遇到那些恶心的虫子。他走过去，捧起对方的脸，而这个举动只是让男人的面部表情变得更复杂了。

“行了，逗你的。”他低下头亲了一下对方已然害怕到通红的鼻尖。

金发男人站在原地愣了一会儿，反应过来以后自己低声咒骂了一会儿，又狠狠地瞪他好几眼，没有大打一架的原因可能是为女士做饭更重要。

“你要待到什么时候？”山治问。

宵夜时段结束以后，这个男人又一声不吭地留了下来，直到他把碗盘都全部清洗干净——时间已经很晚了。

打了个哈欠，绿发男人看着山治朝门外走去，自己也站了起来：“去洗澡？”

还没等山治回答，对方就抓着他的手腕继续往外，然后在对方不明所以的眼神注视中将其推进浴室：“一起吧。”

浴室门刚被关上，他就拉过男人亲上去，颇有点迫不及待的意味，而对方开始还挺顺从的，结果想起了什么似的忽然抵抗起来，一把将绿发男人的头推开：“我今天的事还没跟你算账！”

“算账？这种情况下？”索隆有些无奈，手已经滑向了对方的皮带，“毕竟怕虫什么的很有意思啊。”

“别提那个字！”山治烦躁地挠了把头发，还是没有去阻挡对方的手，“五天前做过吧？”

“哦，你记得很清楚嘛。”

绿发男人扒掉了他的裤子，接触到冷空气时他浑身一抖，接而整只耳朵都烧得通红。

“等下……让我缓缓……”

他急促地喘了口气，前面刚射过的东西还顶着墙面，浊液被蹭得上面到处都是。而对方还硬挺地留在他的屁股里，前一秒还在奋力直捅。

索隆压上他的背，他不得不将头靠在墙上来维持身体：“你累了吗，厨子？”

男人的热气又暧昧地灌进耳朵，就像情人缠绵的耳语，但实际上这内容却一点都不动听。他没好气道：“还不准人休息休息？”

“没说不行啊，你休息你的，我动我的。”

放下这句话，索隆真就抱着他的腰前后动了起来。在这种情况下置身事外是完全不可能的，抽插没多久，男人的东西又很有活力地对着墙了。

抽送时的水声湿哒哒又黏糊糊的，不用想都知道后面是怎样一种糟糕的情景，他恨不得堵住自己的耳朵，感到羞臊至极。

他忍不住想起沙漠里的初次抚慰。避开伙伴，彼此取暖一般抚摸摩擦，还有意乱情迷时交换的亲吻，都迅速驱散了低温和烦躁。基于要保留体力，两人没能做到最后，但从那以后的眼神交流明显多了起来。

他曾调侃索隆：“我说你，别老在沙漠里赶路的时候用那种恶心吧啦的眼神看我啊。”

绿发男人只是淡淡地说，那也没办法。

隐隐约约间，他好像听见男人在耳边说了句什么，大概是换个姿势之类的，因为下一秒他就被男人翻过身抱了起来。

“你……！”

惊讶于这个体位是一方面，羞耻又是另一方面。能近距离地看着爱人性爱时的脸，甚至对方眼里的诸多情绪都能看得一清二楚，这让他的脑子都像烧得不太清醒一样。

“厨子，你看，这是什么？”索隆忽然开口了。

山治漫不经心地瞥了一眼，顿时僵在原地，因为对方不知何时松了一只手，用单手拖着他，而另一只手则抓着一只半手掌大的蜘蛛。

他猛地用力抱住对方的脑袋，紧密地能直接感受到他颤抖的身体：“绿藻头！快把它丢掉！”

索隆有些好笑地想，这还是山治第一次这么主动抱上来呢。他从刚才开始一直保持着不紧不慢的频率抽插着，现在他的东西在对方猛然缩紧的地方进行搅弄，难度虽然高了点但快感骤增，山治应该也是舒服的，顶端渗出的液体已经把两人结合处弄得一塌糊涂了。

“确定要我丢吗？说不定会顺着我爬到你的身上。”

不出意料，对方搂抱的力气更大了，虽然什么话也没说，不过他猜对方的心里一定在疯狂骂街。

“厨子，把眼睛睁开。”不用想就知道对方一定是紧闭着眼睛的。

山治已经尽力把注意力放在男人身上了，这样他就可以不用想起有只又大又丑陋的蜘蛛离他只有咫尺，说不定还在看着他。他不打算理会索隆无理取闹的恶趣味，所以依然没有睁眼。

“放心吧，它没有毒，也不咬人。”男人的声音忽然温柔下来，像是在安抚，“所以睁眼吧。”

男人的温柔时刻简直屈指可数，他叹了口气，知道自己躲不过，这才犹犹豫豫地睁眼，然后看见那只蜘蛛后立马倒吸一口凉气。

就算知道没毒温顺又怎样，他在心里咬牙切齿，可怕的东西还是可怕，恶心的东西也还是恶心啊。

抱着他的男人加快了速度，每一下都在扩展他体内的最深处，里面就没有哪一块没被对方狠狠戳弄过，他还是没忍住叫出了声，双腿夹紧在对方的腰间，壁肉不停地收缩放松，而男人的喘息就粗重地响在耳边。

“啊…啊……！索…”

他被对方干脆地插射了，高潮的瞬间他思绪四处乱飞，目光却对上了那只不远处的蜘蛛——它静静地待在男人的手里，黑溜溜的眼直直对着他。

隔日早餐时间，乌索普看着气氛莫名诡异的某两人，抱着活跃气氛的想法默默举起了手：“那个……大家有没有见过一只蜘蛛啊？我养的，黑色的，有半只手大，见过吗？”

气氛是活跃了，但活跃的是其他人，某两人气氛更加奇怪了，甚至变得沉重。

算了，还是不提了，毕竟山治怕这东西呢。乌索普摸了摸鼻子，继续吃起了饭。

END


End file.
